


High on Believing

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Kink Meme, Though it's really an excuse for blankets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: A good alpha is someone who takes care of their omega.A good alpha knows what makes their mate feel safe and comfortable.A good alpha maybe read up on bower building and how to make a nest for a cranky omega who's currently ignoring his heat in favor of more training.Keith... sort of skipped that part of his education.(A kink meme fill that ended up light on the kink and heavy on the fluff)





	High on Believing

As Keith stepped into the training room, the smell of sweat and  _ something _ nearly bowled him over.

Immediately, Keith’s stomach started to roll, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  He whipped his head around, even as he opened his mouth to take deeper breaths.  Was something wrong?  What even  _ was _ that smell?

But no one was laying in a pool of fluids or fighting a stinking alien.  Instead, the training room only contained exactly what Keith had been expecting - Shiro calmly doing push-ups in the middle of the room.

“Hey,” Keith greeted, hand raising and then dropping heavily.  His eyes darted around, and he took another deep breath, trying to determine the source of it.

It was coming from Shiro.  Keith had  _ never _ smelled Shiro like this.

Looking up, Shiro shot Keith a smile, slightly distracted.  His face was red and his bangs heavily with sweat.  Well, that was half of the smell explained.  “Morning.  Sorry, I got started early.”

Keith stepped over and offered a hand for Shiro to take.  Usually, Shiro accepted, but today he stood on his own like he hadn’t seen it at all.

Huh.

“Shocking,” Keith drawled back.  “This never happens.”  The flush continued down Shiro’s neck, disappearing into the collar of his shirt.  Was he injured?  Was he sick?  He wasn’t an unhealthy smell.  Just the opposite.  It reminded Keith of exertion, of pushing himself hard and feeling that delightful, fulfilling ache after.  

Shiro’s eyes darted over Keith’s face, nearly worried, as if he was the one putting off weird scents.  Then they flicked down, nearly to Keith’s feet, and back up.  “Want to start with laps to warm up?  You already stretched?”

Keith nodded absently, still distracted.  There were sweat stains all over Shiro.  How long had he been here?  It wasn’t a bad look, though.  Keith wanted to get Shiro out of that wet shirt, clean him up, cuddle him close and give him everything he asked for, voice soft and sweet and-

Woah.

_ Woah, _ what?

What had brought that on-

Oh.  Okay, Keith might know what that scent was.

“I’m stretched,” Keith said, and the word suddenly invoked a very different kind of imagery.  “Should you be up right now?”

It was an innocuous question, but Shiro’s expression immediately shuttered.  “I’m fine,” he said, voice chilling considerably.  “Laps or no?”

Keith stared at him.  “Shiro.  This is the first time, right? Since the Garrison?”

Gritting his teeth, Shiro took a step back.  “It doesn’t matter.  Nothing changes, and I’ll be fine, so let’s just run, okay?”

“No, Shiro, listen to me.”  Keith stepped forward again, one hand held up.  “I’m asking if this is the  _ first time _ since the Garrison.”

At first, Shiro stayed bristled and defensive.  Then, slowly, Keith’s worry and tone sank in, and then his meaning. “Oh.  Oh, Keith, no.  I had a new suppressant when I left for Kerberos.  It ran out last month.”

Keith’s shoulders relaxed all at once, and he nodded.  That Shiro was an omega was private and usually academic knowledge.  On first glance, everyone assumed he was an Alpha.  Keith had too, and had been fully prepared to bump heads with someone defensive of their scores.  But Shiro had never been that way, encouraging instead of suppressing, eager instead of threatening.

It wasn’t done to ask, so Keith had simply assumed he was a Beta for months, until he’d mentioned it fliply in a conversation.  And Shiro had corrected him just as casually.

That had been-

Well, finding out his older, inaccessible crush was also an omega had been a source of several very guilty fantasies.

But since then, it hadn’t been an issue.  Nearly everyone in the Garrison was on some sort of hormone control, just by matter of procedure.  Shiro had never gone into heat, and Keith had never gone into a rut, and it had never mattered.

Well, other than how Shiro’s rare complaints about propositions.  Keith knew they happened more than Shiro mentioned.  He only heard the highlight reel. But Shiro had zero respect for the desire to pamper him and cuddle him up with blankets.  He had goals, he had a career path, he had the best flight scores in the Garrison.  Why should he curl up in some nest like a kept pet?

So Keith had- not thought about it.  Hadn’t wanted to be someone Shiro would talk about with such disdain.

Until today, when Shiro was in the middle of a true heat, and it looked like he wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“Keith?”  Shiro frowned at him, brow furrowed.  Keith had the sudden urge to run his thumbs over it until that wrinkle smoothed.  “I’m okay.”

“I believe you,” Keith replied.  “I’m just... zoning.  I’m sorry, I’m not sure this is a good idea right now.  I’m distractible.”

Shiro bristled again, but Keith had never put the blame on him, only himself.  So finally he nodded.  “I understand.  Coran is working on a solution now, so hopefully by tomorrow there won’t be an issue.”

By tomorrow, Shiro could be heat sick, at this rate.

But it wasn’t like Keith could pick Shiro up and  _ make _ him rest.  

But there was another Alpha who might be able to.

“Keep hydrated,” Keith finally said.  “You’re practically soaking wet.”

He’d meant the sweat stains, but Shiro’s face went bright red.

Oh- oh!

Oh, bad thoughts.

Keith shook his head, eyes wide.  “Sweat! I mean sweat and- I’m sorry.  Bye!”

With that, he bolted out before Shiro could say a word.

Once on the other side of the door, Keith turned and pressed his too-warm cheeks against the cold metal wall of the hallway.

This was going to be the death of him.

***

“Where’s Hunk?”

Looking up from her bowl of something-blue-and-crumbly, Pidge snorted.  “Hi, Keith.  Lovely day we’re having.  Good to see you too, thanks for saying so.”

Keith eyed her blandly.  “Hi.  Where’s Hunk?”

“What do you need him for?” Lance asked, pointing his spoon at Keith.  “You’re on your own for a bit.  Coran needed him for something.  Very hush-hush.”  He looked distinctly sulky at that.  Keith wasn’t sure which bothered him more: Hunk or Coran keeping something from him.

Groaning, Keith sat down at the table. “Nothing worth interrupting for,” he admitted.  Not when that secret project was probably trying to figure out how to recreate a suppressant, or at least something to help satisfy Shiro until they could do better.

Why hadn’t they used Keith, then?  Why Hunk?  Was Hunk a better Alpha than Keith?

Probably.  Keith wasn’t even fully human.

Pidge started to eat again, then paused.  Slowly, she turned to face Keith, and took a deep breath.  “Hey.  Quick question.  Why do you smell like heat?”

Uh oh.  “Um.”

Mouth falling open, Lance’s eyes were bright and wild. “You said you were an Alpha! You sneaky liar.”

“I am an Alpha!” Keith shot back, then bit back a groan.  Dammit, he should have just gone with that, because-

Pidge leaned back in her chair, head tilted as she immediately jumped to the answer.  “Oh, boy. Shiro?  That’s gunna be a tough one, after not having a heat for so long.  You’re, uh, taking care of it?”  She waggled her brows and took another bite.

“I-”

Lance snorted.  “No way.  Everyone at the Garrison knew that no one got with Shiro.  I’m pretty sure every Alpha in his year gave it a shot, and he didn’t give any of them a time of day.  A couple of the handsy ones got black eyes, from what I heard.”

Wha-

Handsy ones?

What did  _ handsy _ mean?

“You’re growling,” Pidge told Keith, rolling her eyes.  “Calm down.  And, yeah, sure, but that was them and this is Shiro-and-Keith.”  She said their names so fast it was nearly a single word.

Lance crinkled his nose and shrugged.  “I dunno.  But you weren’t, right?”

Glancing between them both, Keith gave a thought to trying to back out and convince them it had nothing to do with Shiro.  But it was far too late for that now, so he sighed.  “No.  He’s in the training room.”

“During a heat?  Does he want to pass out?”  Lance leaned back, eyes wide with alarm.  “And you just left him in there?”

Keith shrugged.  “You expected me to carry him out?  Have you met Shiro in a stubborn mood?”

“So convince him.”

Glaring at Pidge, Keith crossed his arms.  “Like it’s that simple.  What am I supposed to do?”  He’d meant to snap it out, but it came out a little less aggressive.  A lot more pleading.

He really wanted to know what he was supposed to do.

Pidge and Lance shared another glance, this one equal parts annoyance and understanding.  The universal ‘you are also a Beta and you understand, thank you so much for not being like them’ look.

Lance tapped his fingers on the table.  “Well, maybe Hunk can help?  That’s why you needed him, right?”

“Yeah,” Keith admitted.  “But if he’s busy I don’t want to interrupt.”

At first, Lance’s brow furrowed.  Then the light went off.  “Oh!  That’s why Coran needed Hunk!  Alpha juice.”

Keith’s brow crinkled.  “Ew.”

“Just figuring that out?”  Pidge smirked at Lance’s flat look.  “No, they’re busy.  What you need is an offer Shiro can’t refuse.  If his heat is getting bad and he won’t stop, he needs a proper place to rest.”

Staring at her, Keith slowly leaned back in his chair.  “You want me to build Shiro a nest?  You want me to build  _ Shiro _ a nest?”

“Man, good luck,” Lance snorted.  “Maybe you’ll fail where dozens of other bigger, stronger, older Alphas failed.”  

Groaning, Keith pressed his hands over his face.  “He’s going to get hurt this way,” Keith admitted.  “And he won’t even hear slowing down.  I didn’t say it, but he bristled like a cornered cat.  I’ll do anything.”

When he looked up, Lance was staring at him, expression much softer.  “Hey, you do have some advantages, you know.  For one, Shiro likes you a lot.  I don’t think anyone is closer to him.  And for another, you’re doing it to help him, not because you want the hottest, highest ranked Omega on campus.”

Pidge sighed.  “Growling again, Keith.”

“Sorry.”  Keith took a deep breath, forcing himself to unclench his hands from around the arm rests.  “I don’t really know what to do, though.”

Both of them stared at him, brows up.  “Is that supposed to be like, instinct?” Lance pointed out.  “Or, I dunno, you just get the softest, nicest stuff and put it on Shiro’s bed or something.”

Immediately, Keith shook his head.  “No.  My bed.”  Shiro’s bed would only smell like Omega and the canned air of the castle.  It wouldn’t help any.”

Pidge flapped a hand.  “There you go.  Now you just need to get blankets and pillows.”  She paused, and her smirk grew.  “You know, I’ve been in Allura’s room once to grab something for the mice.  And she has this huge, fluffy blanket she keeps on a chair, and some extra pillows, too.  I bet that’d work.”

Huh.

On one hand, that involved taking Allura’s personal property, and Keith wasn’t about to explain himself. He’d ask forgiveness and not permission, since permission involved yet more people finding out Shiro’s problem.

On the other hand, a fur blanket and pillows fit for a princess might actually be the kind of nest that could draw in Shiro.

...No contest.  Keith would do a lot worse for Shiro’s comfort and health.

“I’ll think about it,” Keith told them, mostly for plausible deniability.  “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Lance replied.  “Good luck.  You’re gunna need it.”

He wasn’t wrong.

***

Getting into Allura’s room wasn’t a problem.  Keith knew the code to get into everyone’s room by now.  It wasn’t out of some desire to snoop or to know everyone’ secrets.  He just didn’t like being unable to get in if there was a problem.  

Keith had never been very fond of locks.

No, the hard part was getting in without anyone knowing.  Technically, anyone could check the logs of when the doors were opened, but functionally no one did, unless there was a problem.  It was difficult to say exactly what time someone had gone into and left their room, after all.

But Allura had additional security, in the form of four very small, very fluffy guards who could speak to her instantly and silently.

Creeping in, Keith looked around carefully.  He didn’t see any movement or hear any tiny mouse footsteps, so hopefully he had gotten lucky.

He also didn’t see the blanket that Pidge had mentioned.

The bed was piled high with fancy looking pillows, and Keith’s fingers itched to take those as well.  Surely Allura wouldn’t notice a couple of them gone, right?  There were so many-

No.  Focus. That could be later, but Keith had a greater goal, here.

Glancing around the draped fabric of the bed, Keith checked underneath - empty.  Mmm.  Then what about the closet, then?

The first door Keith opened went to an en-suite bathroom.  He closed it quickly behind him.  It was probably all whatever products Allura used, but just in case there was more personal stuff, Keith didn’t want to see any of it.

Which was why he was snooping around the princess’ room without her permission.  He wasn’t late on that thought at all.

_ Focus.  _

Remembering Shiro, flushed and probably aching, smelling so strongly of heat, and needing to be cared for.  It had already been another hour, nearly, and it wasn’t going to take long before he’d start to really hurt, before the sickness started to set it.

Or, until someone else smelled Shiro and decided to try their hand.

If Hunk-

Oh, he was growling again.

Shaking his head, Keith tried the next door, and sagged with relief when he realized it was a closet.  Finally.  It was filled with dresses and Allura’s battle armor, along with just... so many shoes.  A princess probably needed them, but how was someone supposed to walk in those?

Then, in the back, a few folded items.  Including what looked like an incredibly bulky blanket.

Gotcha.

Picking it up, Keith pressed it to his face, then nodded and sighed. Perfect.  Exactly as soft and warm as Shiro deserved.  He’d get a couple more blankets to help create the shape of the nest, but this was what he needed for the base.

Keith closed the door carefully behind him, then started for the door.

Then he paused and glanced back at the bed.

Really, he could get pillows anywhere.  Keith already had a huge handful, and these were-

They looked so silky and stuffed full, and they were right there.  And Shiro needed them more.

As if in a dream, Keith reached out and snagged the center pillow.

It squeaked grumpily.

At first, Keith stared at the pillow, confused at why it had made a noise. Then he looked down, and saw one of the mice sleepily rubbing a paw over their face, blinking up at him in clear betrayal.

Oh  _ shit. _

“Don’t tell Allura!” Keith blurted.  Then he winced.  “I mean, I’m sorry for waking you.  I just need this for a second.  But  _ please _ don’t tell Allura.”

Chuchule tilted their head, clearly considering.  The they flopped back against a different pillow and made a rolling gesture with their paw.  ‘Go on,’ it said.  ‘Make your offer.’

Keith was being blackmailed by a space mouse.

He shifted from foot to foot.  “I’ll...” he wracked his brains.  “I’ll bring you some of the space goo?”  They liked that, right?

The offer earned him a pointed yawn.

Keith was being blackmailed by an  _ uppity _ space mouse.

“I’ll open the package of crackers,” Keith offered.  “And...  And I’ll add in some of the peanut butter stuff.  But only a spoonful!”  Because Pidge would  _ kill him _ if she heard him bartering this.

This time, Chuchule watched him with sharp, eager eyes.  Finally, they squeaked again and held out their tail.  Keith offered his pinky, and they shook on it.

As the mouse went back to sleep and Keith made his escape, he mused that this still wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d done in space.

***

One trip to raid the laundry room later, Keith finally had his supplies.  But it still wasn’t enough.  He’d provided a place to lay, but he hadn’t brought together everything Shiro would need.

For that, he needed one more person.

Keith found Hunk heading out from the med bay.  “Hey.  Can I talk to you?”

Starting, Hunk looked up and offered Keith a smile, though surprisingly nervous.  “Uh.  Yeah.  Sure.  Talk.  We can talk.”

...Odd.

“In private?” Keith continued.

If anything, Hunk looked more uncomfortable, but he nodded.  “Sure.  Yeah. Um...”  He tapped on the nearest console door.  It opened into what looked like a storage closet.  “Oh. This is-”

“It’s fine.”  Keith pushed in after him, then closed the door.  The lights flickered on, showing that Hunk’s entire face was strained.  “Okay.  Now.  We talk.”

Immediately, Hunk’s hand shot up, open and non-threatening.  “I’m not going to do anything!”  He declared.  “I promise, I wasn’t going to, Coran just asked me first and your Galra physiology might interfere so this would be faster so I said yes, I promise that’s all!”

...What now?

Keith stared at him.  “I was going to ask you for food advice.”

Slowly, Hunk dropped his hands.  “What?”

“No,  _ you _ what!  I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hunk finally sagged and covered his face.  “Oh, man.  I’m sorry, Keith.  I thought you were- well, nevermind.  Food advice on what?”

Finally, it clicked.  “You thought I was scaring you off of Shiro?”

“You came on a little strong,” Hunk told him, holding his thumb an inch away from his pointer.  “Just a bit.  Kinda... stalking.  And scary faced.”

Oh.  Was he?  He was a little focused right now, specifically on Shiro.  Keith hadn’t meant to, but it didn’t sound wrong, either.

“Sorry?  No.  I’m not-”  He winced and looked at his feet.  “If Shiro wanted you, that’d be fine.”

“Well, I’m not going to.  I have- don’t worry about it.” Hunk’s cheeks went red.  “I don’t think Shiro would go for me anyway.  Call it a hunch.”

Really?  Hunk was attractive and powerful, and a great provider.  He and Shiro were friends, and shared that stupid pun sense of humor.  If it happened Keith would definitely understand.

But he wasn’t about to push right now.

“I’m not sure about that, but alright,” Keith finally replied.  “Um.  Can I ask my question, now?  What should Shiro be eating?”

Hunk perked.  “Oh!  Well, if he hasn’t eaten all day, he needs salt to make up for what he’s been losing in his heat, and plenty of vitamins.  Something easy to digest would be best too.”  He considered.  “We have some leftover soup, and I can whip up a fruit juice that’d do the trick.”

That sounded look a good plan.  And it was portable, so Keith could bring it back to his room.  “That’d be great, if you could. I was going to bring it to him, since I don’t think he’s going to want to do a public lunch today.”

Eyes wide, Hunk nodded.  “Yeah, I’m guessing not.  It’d be a wild meal.”  He took a deep breath, then shivered.  “Best not to, just in case. I can do that now, if you want? Shiro probably didn’t eat breakfast.”

Doubtful, so Keith nodded.  “Thanks, Hunk.  You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know,” Hunk replied, the kind of simple confidence that came from being very good at something.  He smiled at Keith, expression softening.  “I’m glad you’re helping, and you’re putting yourself out there.  I think it’s brave.”

Keith shook his head, shoulders tensing.  “Shiro needs it.  That trumps everything else.”

That didn’t make Hunk’s soft expression go away.  If anything, it got worse.

“I’m going to finish something up,” Keith finally said. “Meet you in the kitchen?”

Hunk nodded and patted him on the shoulder.  “Yup, sounds good. I’ll have it all ready to go.  Good luck.”

Managing a smile, Keith nodded.  “Thanks.” 

Then he stepped out, only to almost run into Coran.

“Ah, Keith,” he muttered.  “You wouldn’t have seen someone in the laundry room recently, would you?”

Thinking of the mess he’d left it in, after digging through for only the fluffiest comforters and softest pillow cases, Keith shook his head. “No. Have you asked Pidge?  She might have been doing a project.”

He’d apologize for that later.

Coran nodded, eyes narrowed.  “Not a bad idea.  I’ll ask.”  With that he stalked off, stroking his beard like a corny detective novel.

That was only going to last so long.  Keith needed to get settled fast.

***

Okay.

Now or never.

Taking a deep breath, Keith stepped into the training room.  Like before, the scent hit him like a truck.  Unlike before, Keith knew exactly what it meant, and it made heat bubble in his stomach.

No.  That wasn’t what this was about.  Keith could take advantage of this moment for fantasies later, if he absolutely needed to.  Right now the most important thing was getting Shiro seen to.

A quick glance found Shiro leaning against one of the walls, sipping at a water packet.  He was even sweatier than before, and his flush looked distinctly unhealthy.  When he glanced over, he gave an exhausted salute with the pack.  “Hello.  Is something wrong?”

“It’s lunch time,” Keith told him.  “Have you taken any breaks?”

Shiro glared, his shoulders tightening.  “Not so far.”  He raised his chin, daring Keith to say something.

“And if I had trained all morning without pause, you would say...?”

Pausing, Shiro sighed.  “I’d say shower off and get something to eat.”

Smiling softly, Keith stepped closer and helped up the thermos of soup.  “Hunk sends his love.  Coran has him helping, so he knows, and we figured you’d appreciate taking your meal separate.”

Another notch of tension drained out of Shiro’s shoulders.  “I do, actually.  Thank you both, that was thoughtful.  Everyone’s been fine on their own this morning?”

“We entertained ourselves fine,” Keith agreed with confidence.  “We can eat in my room, if you want.  It’s a little more private than here, and you can get off your feet.  Besides, I wanted to talk to you.”

Shiro paused, his cheeks just slightly pink.  Despite knowing it was the reaction Shiro would have to any Alpha’s room, it still made Keith puff up.  His room was  _ tempting _ to Shiro right now.  Good.

Finally, he nodded.  “Better than here.  After I’ll wash up and get back to it.”

Good enough for now.  “I’ll make sure the coast is clear for you.”

Shiro relaxed further.  “Thank you, Keith.  I-”  He cut off again, cheeks pink, and he didn’t have to say it.  After all he’d been through, Shiro still had his pride.  He wanted to control how he presented, and falling into a powerful heat was the opposite of that.

Heart clenching for him, Keith smiled back, soft and easy.  “No problem.”

The hallway was clear, and so it only took a few minutes to get to Keith’s room.  Then he held out his hand to stop him.  “Um.  So.  Before you go in- this doesn’t mean anything, okay?  It’s not any pressure.  I just wanted to help.”

Shiro froze completely.  Slowly, he turned and frowned at Keith.  “Help how?”  He asked, voice low.

Rather than answer, Keith opened the door.

His bed had been made into the best nest he could.  It was the first he’d made, so it was- messy.  There were two blankets under the huge fluffy one, then another over top to curl under.   The pillows were a mish-mashed mess in all colors and sizes, strewn around wherever Keith had thought they looked comfortable.

It was nothing like the nests that Keith had seen on TV, before the artful fade to black.  It was nothing like Hunk would have made, no doubt structurally perfect and designed to suit every omega need.

Keith had made this because he thought Shiro would find it comfortable.  That’s all he had to offer.

“Oh,” Shiro murmured, eyes wide as he took in Keith’s work.  “You-”  He looked at him.  “You made me a nest?”

“Yes?”  Keith swallowed hard.  “Yes.  But just- no one thinks any less of you if you relax for a little while.  We don’t want you to get hurt, and, you know, this seemed like a good solution.  So don’t feel- I don’t want this to hurt something.  All I want is for you to be happy.”

Clamping his mouth shut, Keith ducked his head.  That was too far.  It was too honest.  He was going to mess this up, and Shiro would never feel comfortable with him again-

Except two heavy hands settled on Keith’s shoulders.  “Keith,” Shiro murmured, his voice nearly awed.  “You made me a nest.”

“I did,” Keith agreed, finally looking up.  “I made it for you.”

Shiro didn’t look mad.  He looked... he looked relieved.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked, still in that private, gentle tone.

Mouth falling open, Keith nodded, then hesitated.  “I mean, yes, but- if it’s just heat...”

Shiro snorted.  “Trust me, Keith, it’s not the heat.”

Then he kissed him.

It was tentative still, unsure, and both of them were still still and stiff.  But when Shiro started to pull back, Keith cupped the back of his head and pulled him back down.  That time, something clicked, and soon Shiro was moaning into Keith’s mouth.

They tumbled onto the bed, and Keith barely had time to put the thermos of soup on the table before Shiro was wrapped around him and sucking on his neck.

“Should we talk about this?” Keith asked, his voice strangled.  It was so hard to think about words when Shiro’s mouth was currently on his neck, but he had to try.

Shiro picked up his head, his brows raised. “You want to talk. You, Keith, want to use words.”

Groaning, Keith pressed a hand to his face and playfully shoved him back.  “You’re the worst.”

Gaze flashing, Shiro opened his mouth and licked his palm.  Then he laughed when Keith yelped.  “I want to talk.  But later.  Right now I want to enjoy the fact that you  _ made me a nest.” _

“Is it that big a deal?”

Shiro snorted.  “No, Keith, it’s very casual.  I’ve only fantasized about this, and then it happened in real life.”

Mouth falling open, he stared at Shiro.  “You- about  _ this?” _

“It’s very sexy,” Shiro replied, just a touch defensive.  “And sweet.  You cared about me.  Not about making me ooh and aww after your designer sheets or whatever. It as just to make me feel comfortable.  I like that a lot.  And I am also definitely in heat, and you-”  He suddenly paused, cheeks going pink.  “You do- this is a romantic thing, right?  You were saying no pressure, but-”

Pulling him in for another kiss, Keith beamed at him.  “It’s a romantic thing.”

Shiro sighed in relief.  “Good.  Okay.  I’m in heat, and right now, I really want to thank you for this.  Can I?  Or would you want to wait till this is all over?”

“We can do it now,” Keith managed, voice strangled.  “Yeah.  Let’s-”

With that, he surged up and flipped them over, so Shiro was on his back over the fluffy blanket.  Grinning, Shiro raised his brows at him.  “Good maneuver.”

Keith smiled back.  “It was a lot of effort to get this blanket, and I did it for you.  You should enjoy it.”

Immediately, like a switch was thrown, Shiro melted back into the blanket.  “You did?”

Yeah, it was worth every second of work this morning for that one quiet, pleased question.

Kissing him again, Keith smoothed Shiro’s bangs back.  “Yeah, I did.”

Shiro smiled back, just a bit dazed.  “Hmm, then it’s a waste to wear a shirt and miss out, right?”  He reached down and took hold of the him of his shirt, but then froze.  “Um.  For the record.  I don’t exactly... look very omega.”

Unable to help it, Keith snorted.  “Shiro, you’ve never looked very omega.”

“Well, yes,” Shiro allowed.  “But, Keith-”

“I get it,” Keith replied, voice gentling.  “If you really don’t feel comfortable, you can keep your shirt on.  But I promise you, I’m not going to run or flinch back from you.  I don’t care about scars or marks or any of that.  I care that you came back.”

Shiro’s eyes darted over his face, as if looking for any proof of a lie.

He wouldn’t find it, because Keith wasn’t lying.  Shiro could come back any way he wanted to, so long as he always came back.

Slowly, Shiro pulled his shirt up and over his head.  From how still his chest was, Keith suspected he was holding his breath.

And what a chest it was.

Cruelty was etched into skin, bold and obvious.  Keith couldn’t pretend that the knotted lines of scaring didn’t make his stomach roll with fury.  How dare anyone do this to Shiro?

But behind that was soft skin and that delicious scent.  Behind that was the powerful muscle of someone who had survived and continued to fight.  Behind that was Shiro’s heart.

What else mattered?

Leaning down, Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro’s neck, then started to peck and lick his way down the line of him.  He took deep breaths, letting out his appreciation in low moans and the greedy way his fingertips skated down scars and muscles alike.

“I’m going to learn every inch of you,” Keith swore.  “And I’m going to show you how much I like all of it.”

Breath catching, Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes still wide.  “Keith-”

Before he could finish the thought, Keith leaned up and licked over a nipple.

Shiro  _ keened, _ no doubt sensitive from his heat.  He arched, the bow of his back so strong and abrupt he nearly bucked Keith off of him.  “Fuck!”

“In a bit,” Keith replied, utterly smug.  “I’m busy.”

“That’s not-” the rest of Shiro’s words were cut off again, this time as Keith bit down.  “Keith!”

Laughing softly, Keith licked over the nipple he’d bit, soothing and teasing it at the same time.  Under him, Shiro started to writhe, heels roaming up and down the soft fur blanket as if he couldn’t stay still anymore.

Once he was satisfied with one side, Keith moved to the other nipple.  His hand continued to massage the pec he’d just abandoned, while he duplicated the treatment.

Shiro’s fingers found Keith’s back, scratching down despite both a shirt and a jacket in the way.  “Too many clothes,” he demanded, tugging on the fabric.  “Off.  I want to touch you too.”

It was on the tip of Keith’s tongue to respond that they were touching, just through clothes.  But the wild look in Shiro’s eyes sent heat bursting through Keith.  Instead he nodded, scrambling to give Shiro whatever it was he wanted, so long as he was rewarded with more of that heat.

As soon as Keith was shirtless, Shiro started to play over his chest, fingers warm and cold, flesh and metal.  “Love how much strength you have,” he said.  “Not even in an Alpha way.  Just in a Keith way.  All that power in such a contained body.  No one sees you coming until you blaze past them.”

“Not you,” Keith reminded, splaying a hand wide and hot over Shiro’s stomach.  He felt the muscles jump below his gentle touch.  “Never you.”  Then he paused and smirked.  “Want me to show you some of that power?”

_ “Fuck _ yes.”

Undoing Shiro’s pants, Keith yanked them down and off.  The second there was nothing between him and Shiro’s hole, the scent suddenly threatened to drown him.  It was an  _ amazing _ smell, and Keith’s mouth fell open with the sudden desire to  _ have. _

“Keith,” Shiro called, voice rough.  He reached out and took hold of the Keith’s fly, popping it open.  “Keep going.”

Right.  Focus.  Patience.  

Actually, no.  Patience bad.  No more waiting.

Keith kicked off his own pants yet, and Shiro’s groan was utterly gratifying.  Then, he took hold of Shiro’s knees and pushed them up to his chest, holding them in place and exposing him.  “How’s this?”

His answer was a whine and for Shiro’s eyes to roll up in his head.  If Keith had been confused by that, the sudden increase of scent and slick would have answered it.

Even so, Keith took his time lining up, giving Shiro plenty of time to back out if he decided this wasn’t what he wanted.  Heat alone wasn’t enough to keep Shiro quiet if he didn’t want it.

Instead, Shiro growled and bucked his hips down.  “Go!  Keith, c’mon.”  His whole body rocked, a single, sinuous motion more like a stripper than a warrior.

For a moment, Keith’s mouth hung open, and he stared at Shiro in undisguised lust.  How did he even move like that?

Then the words registered, and Keith pushed in.

Immediately, wet, tight heat swallowed him.  Keith pressed forward, leaning against Shiro’s thighs and letting the rest of his legs drape over Keith’s shoulders.  It gave him a front row seat see Shiro’s face.

Pure bliss.  Shiro was utterly relaxed, mouth open in a perfect little oh.  His cheeks were flushed, this time as if with laughter or exercise instead of illness.  When he opened his eyes, he gave a gentle smile, soft and warm and loving.

Keith felt the answering tug in his chest.

He loved Shiro.  He really did.

Reaching between his legs, Shiro brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face, painfully tender.  Then he smiled, the curve of his lips impish.  “You gunna move?”

Right.

Keith pulled back, and Shiro’s hole gripped eagerly, as if trying to protest being emptied.  Then he pressed back in with a snap, burying himself in to the hilt.  It made a slick noise as he seated himself inside of Shiro, showing just how eager he was.

“Perfect,” Shiro told him, eyes closed and head thrown back.  “Yeah.  Knot me?”

Breath catching, Keith nodded like a bobble head, and then he started to fuck him.

Between the scents, Shiro’s expressions, the wet noises, and the sheer  _ emotion, _ it didn’t take long for Keith to feel himself start to swell.  “You sure about this?”

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro replied.  “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”  His smile went wicked.  “Gotten off to it so many times, you have no idea.”

_ Oh hell. _

With one last thrust, Keith seated himself completely inside of Shiro.  “One of these days, the rest of them are going to figure out what a teasing jackass you are.”

Shiro laughed and nodded.  “Yeah, someday.  I have a little while yet.”  He shifted, so his legs were wrapped around Keith’s waist instead, and then pulled him down into a kiss.

Rocking his hips, Keith reached between them and around Shiro’s legs to take hold of him, tugging gently.  It sent a ripple through Shiro, clenching around him, and Keith let out a groan.  “Nearly there.  You ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied, smiling against his lips.  “Go for it.”

With a few more thrusts, Keith started to come.  He forced his eyes to stay open and pumped faster, until Shiro clenched around him and came too.

Shiro’s orgasm ended quickly, but Keith’s continued in short bursts.  He groaned and nuzzled into Shiro’s throat, taking deep, satisfied breaths.  There was still a heat scent, but it was nearly covered by Keith’s own smell.

Running his hand through Keith’s hair, Shiro pet down his back until Keith went limp over him.  “Feels good, having you locked in me,” he told him, voice low and rough.  “Thank you for helping me.”

“Mmm.”  Keith continued to nuzzle, smiling against the soft skin.  He went limp, and Shiro shifted so they were both on their sides again.  The pleasure was slow and steady, like a boat being rocked on a lake.  Bit by bit, it soothed him, and he felt Shiro’s breathing became measured, as Keith started to fade...

***

“They will wash my blanket before returning it, yes?”

“I’ll make sure of it, Princess.”

“‘Might have been Pidge,’ indeed.  Hmph.  He could have simply said it was for this purpose.”

“Eh, Keith was frantic all day.  A whiff of heat that early in the morning?  Jeez, we’re lucky he was as clear headed as he was.”

“Didn’t need to throw me under the bus, though.  Coran nearly made me clean the pods!”

“Woe is you.”

“Guys, we’re going to wake them.  Shh.”

Under Keith, Shiro groaned.  “Too late.  What’dya want?”

Slowly, Keith opened his eyes.  Both of them were thankfully at least mostly covered by the blankets.  Which was good, because the door was cracked open, and the rest of the crew was clearly on the other side.

“Apologies, we were just worried when neither of you responded on your comms,” Allura said.  “Coran noted that it was possible your current state had deteriorated, Shiro, so we elected to check on you.  It seems you were indisposed, we are sorry to disturb you.  Carry on.”

Did... did Allura just give them her blessing to have sex?

Did they  _ need _ her blessing to have sex in the castle?

“Remember to eat!” Hunk called.  “I’ll bring more soup.”

“Have a good night,” Lance added, painfully sing-song.

Keith sighed.  “Close the door.”

There was the sound of Pidge’s snickers, and then it finally snapped shut.

“They’re our team,” Shiro muttered, sounding like it was mostly to himself.  “We love them.  No matter what they’re like.”

“Allura has a point about washing this,” Keith muttered, running his hands over the fur.  Parts of it were going to be... matted.

Then he looked up at Shiro’s relaxed, sleepy face, and he forgot all about that.

Shiro smiled.  “Mmm.  I bet we can make her an offer to trade.”  He kissed Keith.  “Go back to napping, and then round two?”

“Put eating in there between them, and it’s a deal.”

Leaning in, Shiro kissed Keith, pulling him in close to cuddle.  “You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll take it.”

Keith smiled against Shiro’s shoulder, relaxed and warm.

All in all, a good day.

And they might get a new blanket out of it.  

**Author's Note:**

> How to tell if your fill was done by BT:
> 
> "Gunna"


End file.
